U.S. Pat. No. 7,939,156 discloses a composite concrete/bamboo structure. The structure includes layers formed of bamboo segments, which have been dried. The segments are substantially free of outer nodes, husk, and inner membrane material. The longitudinal axes of the segments in each layer are arranged generally parallel to one another and are also arranged in a mould to surround the surface of a cured concrete core. The entire structure is heated, compressed, and bonded together such that the bamboo layers cure around the concrete core to form a single integral composite concrete/bamboo structure.
US 2010/0178451 discloses a method for producing bamboo boards and products. Each elongated bamboo strip is squeezed by feeding through a roller press such that raised-notch staggered bands are formed, with the bands continuously connected to an immediately adjacent band.
US 2011/0045243 A1 discloses engineered wood products that are provided by adding adhesives to alternating layers of bamboo and cork or other lignocellulostic or recycled materials. The wood products can have varied appearances, which are attained with stains and the vertical or horizontal cuts applied to the products.
Bamboo plants are one of the fastest growing natural resources in the world. Belonging to the family of grasses, bamboo grows much faster than wood. It is usually available in great quantities and is easy to obtain.
Embodiments of the present invention seek to provide an alternative bamboo composite material for structural applications and methods of fabricating the same.